


Happy Birthday

by xiaxiazixiaxia



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator:Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiazixiaxia/pseuds/xiaxiazixiaxia
Summary: 回忆。
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> *时间魔改  
> *11.11给嘤嘤的生贺

格蕾丝记得，那是她十岁的生日。  
温柔爱笑的女人和慈爱的男人给她买了一个巧克力蛋糕，在上面插上粉色的“10”，颜色搭配诡异却又温馨。  
说实话，味道尝起来并不算美好，制作的糕点师显然心不在焉，边角烤糊的蛋糕胚用厚厚的劣质巧克力酱层层包裹，一口下去又苦又甜，中间夹心的奶油显然也放多了糖，甜腻混杂低端的奶油质感，连表面点点碎碎的坚果都缓解不了。  
男人和女人微笑的面庞都在之后的岁月里消融模糊，只有那个发苦蛋糕、甜腻的巧克力酱和燃着光的粉红蜡烛依旧清晰。  
那是她生命中最后一个蛋糕。  
那时距离“审判日”，还有294天 。

她的第一个生日礼物是一把刀，生了锈，不知道辗转过几任主人。  
她的父亲在一堆废墟里捡到了它，或许旁边还堆着死人尸体吧，她也记不清了。男人用它划开食品罐头，或者剔下动物骨头上残余的碎肉，也许，在她记不清的地方，男人也用它破开某个同类的胸腹。  
那段日月太过黑暗，父女二人就如此苟延残喘。梦中的饥饿和刺杀都是那么的深刻而无光，她甚至在很长一段时间里频频从梦中惊醒，冷汗直下又记不起内容，只能抱着不愿忆起因而疼痛无比的大脑在黑夜无声哭泣，鼻涕泪水混合汗液，挣扎直至晨光熹微。  
那天本是她的生日。男人也记得，他摸摸她参差不齐黑灰交杂的短发，答应她今天会给她一份生日礼物。  
或许是个美好的愿想吧，男人没有告诉她自己找到了一罐水果罐头的空盒，男人偷偷把盒子擦干净，小心翼翼地收进包里，期待着能找到什么，放进去，送给他最珍贵的女儿。  
可惜，他注定找不到了。  
人类的自相残杀从未停止，看见空罐头一角的人们坚信他藏着食物，挥舞着破烂的武器抢夺生存的希望，却最终在把铁片插进同类身体后失望而归。  
她从躲藏的地方磕磕绊绊跑出，只能握着男人渐凉的手，看着自己生活中最后的依靠一点点消逝。  
男人手中还握着那把生锈的短刀，艰难放进她手里，攥紧。尽管颤抖的指节已经无力握紧任何东西。  
他又笑了，脏乎乎的脸上是多年如一干净的情感。  
“生日快乐，女儿。”  
她前半生生命中的最后一丝光亮，消失了。  
从此只余刻入血骨的苦痛在黑夜反复折磨。

在那群男女围住格蕾丝时，她已经做好了两败俱伤、甚至同归于尽的准备。所以她拿出了那把刀，她的的生日礼物，握紧它。  
可是丹妮出现了。带着不由分说的强硬，带着光，横冲直撞地撕开遮蔽在她眼前的黑暗，撕开蒙在人类眼前的黑暗。  
略黑的面庞背着光，朝她伸出手，每一条边缘线都闪闪发亮，描摹发丝，雕琢身形，有天使坠落她眼前。

那是她的十四岁生日。  
丹妮送给她一个新的家，一整个未来的希望，带给了她后半生璀璨炙热的光。

今天是格蕾丝的十八岁生日。  
少女成长得很快。四年前还能被丹妮抱个满怀的身体如今已是亭亭玉立，足以把偏向黄种人的丹妮完全包裹——不，不只是丹妮，她已经发育的比许多反抗军的男性还要挺拔，匀称的肌肉蕴藏力量，足以把丹妮挡在身后，为她破开前方一切阻碍。  
格蕾丝已经期盼今天许久了，丹妮答应今天给她一个惊喜。  
看着黑发成熟女性的笑靥，她只觉得奇异的欢喜一丝一丝蔓延四肢百骸，比起惊喜，更值得期待的是丹妮。有丹妮在，足矣。  
丹妮坚持要蒙着她的眼把她带到房间，缺少能源的房间本就昏暗，现下关上了灯更是漆黑一片。丹妮放过了她的眼睛，又嘱托她不许睁眼，拉着少女在桌边坐下。  
格蕾丝隔着眼皮感受到丹妮走开，又有模糊的光亮从远方接近。  
“好了，睁眼吧。”  
少女听话的睁开眼，面前是一盘简单无比的墨西哥式煎饼，旁边放着烧了一半的蜡烛，最顶上难得的放了一个煎蛋，歪歪扭扭用酱汁写着18。  
丹妮又笑了，站着摸摸她的头，“材料不够做不了蛋糕，只能做这些了。”  
她在她旁边坐下，蜡烛的微光柔化她面部所有细节。  
丹妮轻打着节拍，为她唱了一首单调却温柔的“Happy Birthday”，她便也笑着，用叉子轻轻和着丹妮的节拍，清脆的响声叮叮当当，一下一下，敲在她心上。  
“生日快乐，格蕾丝。”  
在丹妮期待的目光下，她低下头，十指交叉，许愿，吹灭将灭未尽的蜡烛。  
房间重回黑暗。  
她在黑暗中遮住丹妮的眼，亲吻她的额头。

这是她十八岁的生日。  
她在那天许下了一个愿，她希望她的光永不熄灭。  
不，不仅仅是愿望。她会去实现。

少女的唇触碰微凉的额头。  
我会保护你的，丹妮，我会为你献上我的一切，无论是我的心，还是我的“芯”。  
你是我的光。


End file.
